Dictionary, Written by: Natsume Hyuuga
by starooo
Summary: Mikan blinked. She didn’t know that even geniuses need one to keep around. Shrugging, she turned to the next page, and took one minute staring at it before realizing what the written text meant. Slight crack


_I kinda revised some of the words. This is slight _CRACK_, like slight OOC and stuff._

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care (Because I will never own this anime/manga anyway)_

**Dictionary, Written by: Natsume Hyuuga**

Mikan blinked. She didn't know that even geniuses need one to keep around. Shrugging, she turned to the next page, and took one minute staring at it before realizing what the written text meant.

The brunette scoffed as her boyfriend, who lay beside her, sighed.

"I'm hungry, Natsume-kun." She stood up from the bed.

Natsume made a sound that sounded like a grunt. "Hurry up, okay?" he replied lazily.

Mikan went to the kitchen and got some biscuits. On the way back to the bedroom, she saw a book sticking out of the manga rack, oddly standing out among the rows of shounen manga that Natsume oh-so-lovely possessed.

She then realized what out-of-place things meant when they belong to Natsume: they're supposed to be hidden.

Smiling slightly, Mikan went and pulled the book out.

This isn't a manga… she realized. It was a little smaller than manga, covered with a handsome blue leather jacket and about as thick as an ordinary science textbook (which is not thin)

She opened it, and sat down the sofa near the shelves.

_**Dictionary**_

Mikan blinked. She didn't know that even geniuses need one to keep around. Shrugging, she turned to the next page, and took one minute staring at it before realizing what the written text meant.

_**best friend **__(n.) __**- **__a person who's reliable, annoying, acts gay around animals, and a sissy (See also: Ruka Nogi)_

The brunette's brows rose in amusement. She smiled and continued reading on.

_**fan girls **__(n.) __**- **__RUN! (See also: Sumire Shouda)_

_**Gakuen Alice **__(n.) __**- **__school for gifted students, for special people. Or so they say. You know what? Gakuen Alice is like a prison – no, it _is_ a prison. I wonder why Mikan's so happy to be in it._

_**girlfriend **__(n.)__**-**__ a girl or woman (duh) who's always there; someone who's loud, stupid, mushy and a crybaby, that you'd have the urge to punch the person who made her cry in the penis until you make them impotent._

_**Hotaru Imai **__(n.)__** –**__ Mikan Sakura's 'best friend.' While Adolf Hitler killed Jews, Imai killed morons. (See also: Hitler, weapon, baka no genocide, ice queen, blackmailer)_

_**love **__(n.) __**- **__ugh, do I have to? What's this, a slumbook? (See also: stupidity)_

Mikan blinked again, and couldn't help but chuckle. "If you won't define it why put it at all?" she said in an undertone.

_**mission **__(n.) _**- **_two words: death trip. But good distraction when you have personal problems, anyway._

_**Persona**__ (n.) __**- **__assumed identity or role (or so what Webster says). My words: demon (See also: bastard, pedophile)_

_**sensei **__(n.) __**–**__ teacher, which also means dumbass. They know nothing but to teach everyone what's in the book. They could've just told us to read 'em instead (I don't have to; I'm a genius anyways). (See also: Gay, Narum –_

"Mikan? what's taking you so long?" Natsume called out, and she immediately hid the book under the sofa out of reflex.

Barely hiding the thoroughly amused smile on her face, she replied, "Coming!"

She hadn't had the chance to see what the latest addition to the dictionary was, though, which was written at the backmost part of Natsume's _Dictionary_:

_**Mikan Sakura **__(n.) __**– **__the one you see smiling stupidly along Gakuen Alice's corridors. Imai's Baka Gun's primary target. A kind of drug that nobody sees crying when I'm around. (See also: stupidity, polka dots, panty, girlfriend, fiancée, wife, she's mine, so back off)_

* * *

_Another one-shot! I've made this out of boredom. Thank you __**Ate Joanna/lawli-chan **__for beta-ing this. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! If you haven't noticed yet, I changed some of the words. LOL. _

I'm looking for a betaaaaaaaaa! :) –Check proffy for details-


End file.
